The Dresses That Dance
by Laced Thre
Summary: We all know everything we read online isn't always true, but could the same be said for magazines?


_The Dresses That Dance _

**PAIRING: Raven/Starfire**

**CHARACTERS: Raven, Starfire (mention of TT boys)**

* * *

It was times like these that made Raven hated her abilities. They brought dismay, unauthorized emotional baggage and guilt.

That stupid, pesky emotion was one her worst enemy. Guilt made her sick.

But nothing could motivate her more.

To be honesty it's one of the key reasons she pushed herself to become a hero.

Try sitting on a bench at a park full of children, hearing them laugh, sing and play. Feeling the heat of their happiness, their lives, and knowing that in only two years you would robber them of that warm without their say or consent.

Emerald beauties reduced to dull gems, blues to grey skies, and brown eyes to dust.

She would be taking everything away. Their families, their homes, their life span. May it be six years or thirty. She was stealing without permission. And for what? So filth like her father could roam the mortal ream?

That was unfair. That unjust and above all, cruel.

It was that guilt which aspired her to join the Titans and become a hero, because even if the whole world had only a mere two years (seven-hundred and thirty days) left to be spent, Raven was going to fight for everyone to have the same amount of time left.

Some called that prolonging the inevitable, she called it fair. If they were all going to day in two years, then they would. But nobody she could help was going to die before those seven-hundred and thirty days were up.

That was all the fair Raven could provide.

This reaction was triggered by guilt.

She knew that was also the reason she'd rounded up the boys and ordered them to get real food from the local grocery store.

And she knew that was reason she had been staring at Starfire's door for the last three minutes. The alien felt strongly and brightly, very open about her emotions. Usually they were positive ones too. Not the negative ones Raven was now feeling.

The wrongness of the situation made her wince.

Starfire needed emotional comfort, a friend. But Raven had never been good at this friend thing, or the comfort thing.

But the thought was what counted right?

She knocked on the door, the sound echoed throughout the shadowed hallways.

"Starfire?" Raven mentally cursed when her voice cracked slightly, it sometimes did that when she was nervous. Starfire knew that. There wasn't much information Starfire didn't know.

"Are you there?"

"Raven please to away, I need the me time now." The sweet voice was muffled by the heavy door.

She frowned. Had she upset Starfire?

She was friend-Raven, not Raven.

Raven hesitantly spoke. "Starfire, you've been alone in your room all day." She hadn't even gone out for breakfast.

"..."

Raven waited, but there was no reply.

"Starfire-"

"Raven leave me alone!"

"But Starfire-"

"Raven shouldn't someone as private as you understand that every once in a time, a creature needs some alone time!"

Raven dark eyes widened and her mouth snapped shut.

Without word or warning, Raven entered the default code, and walked into the pink room. Steps steady.

She approached the bed where the alien lay, currently covered by blankets, head and all. She Ripped off the fluffy big comforter. Raven's stiff statue relaxing once she could actually see the red haired beauty.

Tangled firey locks surround the girls head like a halo. Her jewel eyes covered by her eyelids, squeezed shut.

Not a second later they snapped opened, red instantly upon her checks, intense harlequin eyes focused on the furry pink blanket now in the other female's hands.

Starfire swiftly grabbed the free end of the blanket, with one tug it was freed from Raven's hands.

She covered her body with it.

"S-Starfire..." Raven cocked her head to the side, byzantium purple swirls seemed naïve for once, absent of their plentiful knowledge. "Why are you in my nightwear?"

"What are you speaking of Raven? I certainly am not! How dare you accuse me of such things?!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Starfire, your lying is horrible."

"It is not! It am just the...oh, what's that word?" The girl's nose wrinkled, her eyes narrowed in concentration. It was cute.

"Do you mean 'emotional'?"

"Yes, that is the word! We're not all as skilled as you when it comes to calm emotions."

Raven took that as a complement. "But you still having told me why you're in my Pajamas, I was looking for those."

"Um..." Starfire shrunk. "I came upon knowledge of relationships in a graphic novel labeled 'Top Ten Cutest Things Couples Do.' The magazine had wearing your partners clothes, partially the ' ' listed number one." By the end her explanation, the alien's voice was nothing but a squeak. And Raven's eyebrows were raised higher than her forehead.

There were a few moments of awkward silence, before Raven realize she had to say or do something, and she had to do it now.

"And I'm predicting the second thing listed was 'comforting each other'?"

The red haired girl nodded. Her face flushed, the blanket covering the lower half of her face.

The shorter of the two clipped off her cloak and slipped off her boots. She set them neatly down on the side of the bed and took time to Fold her removed dark cloak. Once the piece of clothing was set down, Raven gently lifted the covers and crawls underneath.

Starfire blinked and then blinked again."Raven, what are you doing?"

"Trying to cuddle, but it doesn't really work without the second person."

Without word the alien faced her back towards Raven, not able to look the other in the eye.

The other female hesitantly wrapped an arm around Starfire's waist.

"But Raven, why?"

Raven shrugged her shoulders. "Because I'm pretty sure you just gave me a confession. One that I fully return."

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Author's Note: Hey guys! This little piece was written for they propose of practicing two lovers confessing their feelings. In Starfire's and Raven's case being very secretive about it. It would mean so much if you guys could leave a review letting me know how I did with that aspect! :B


End file.
